Elder Pupil!
is chapter 206 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Outside, Saotome warns Oga that he should not fight against Takamiya or Fuji because they are much more powerful than him. He explains further to his confused student that he previously taught the two delinquents about spells when at an earlier time; regarding Takamiya, he praises the young delinquent for being an apparent genius in the art. Meanwhile, Takamiya removes his jacket while still pulling his hair back. Hecadoth notes that fighting against the young delinquent might prove to be too troublesome. Furuichi puts on a tough front against his opponent and boasts about having previously beaten Oga before, though he admits that it was a cheap shot. He tells Takamiya that he can easily take him on. Before he finishes his sentence, Takamiya has already made his move against him. He then deals several punches and kicks against Furuichi, even telling him not to lose so easily, though he then prepares a finisher attack; at this point, Hecadoth takes control of Furuichi's physical body and begins to fight Takamiya more directly. Sadly, though he is more successful in this portion of the battle, it ultimately results in Furuichi being injured very badly. Takamiya takes a brief break from the battle to talk. He deduces that the Demonic tissues stuffed up in Furuichi's nose allow him to summon Demons like Hecadoth and asks that he summon another, if he is able to. Furuichi begins considering summoning a different Demon but is told from Hecadoth that it will make no difference; as it turns out, all Takamiya has been doing in their fight is use hand-to-hand combat, which is still already too powerful for even Hecadoth to deal with. He suggests that Furuichi run away. Takamiya, who overhears their conversation, states that there can be moments where people gain impressive power in the most dire situations, which he expects Furuichi to now do. Instead, Furuichi plugs more of the Demonic tissues into his ears. Coincidentally, it is at that very moment when four other Pillar Generals from Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division arrive at the scene. The members recognize Hecadoth and Furuichi, causing them to wonder what the situation is. Furuichi is elated to see them, believing that he has successfully summoned multiple Demons at once; however, he is told by Hecadoth moments after that they are actually the team of Pillar Generals sent to investigate the strange circumstances in their military faction. Nonetheless, Hecadoth admits that their arrival was perfectly timed given their situation. Meanwhile, Saotome elaborates more on Takamiya's past. He explains to Oga that years ago, he was called in to deal with a Demon that possessed Takamiya, which turns out to be the infamous Lucifer. Saotome then reveals that if Oga fights against Takamiya, because of their respective Demons, it will result in a war in the Demon World. However, Oga rebuffs Saotome's warnings and tells him that he is only in a fight, not a war, and that he also should not involve his "adult" matters into the fight. Oga and Baby Beel then leave him. Takamiya is shown complaining about having almost killed Furuichi in the fight. However, he comments that it must now mean that Oga is there to fight him with full power. He then turns to look at Oga, who stands near the defeated Pillar Generals. The two shoot a glare at one another. Characters in order of appearance #Shinobu Takamiya #Takayuki Furuichi #Hecadoth #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Zenjūrō Saotome #Agiel #Odonel #Labed #Xoblah #Takamiya's Grandmother (flashback) Navigation Category:Chapters